A Gakuen Alice?
by Seraina-chan
Summary: Sakura, por ayudar a un niño que iba a ser atropellado, había sido detectada como una alice, asi que fue llevada a la gakuen alice. Que pasara con Sakura estando allí? /Descontinuado, puede que sea reescrito/
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vengo con mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste n.n!

* * *

Agradecimientos: No soy dueña de los personajes, pero si la historia. Los personajes fueron creados por Higuchi Tachibana (Gakuen Alice) y CLAMP (Sakura Card Captors)

* * *

Dos años después del incidente de las cartas Clow, Sakura se había sellado todas las cartas y convertido todas las cartas en carta Sakura, Eriol había vuelto a Inglaterra y Shaoran, por su parte le confesó a Sakura sus sentimientos antes de volver a Hong Kong.

" Tomoyo!" grito Sakura, mientras que corría hacia Tomoyo, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del Parque Pingüino.  
Tomoyo al ver a Sakura, le dedico una sonrisa, se levanto y fue hacia ella.

"Perdón por pedirte que me acompañaras a comprar las cosas que necesito para el trabajo de Ciencias, Sakura" Dijo Tomoyo al llegar hasta Sakura.

"No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo también necesito comprar algunas cosas" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Tomoyo iban conversando mientras que iban a una tienda cerca de su colegio, cuando vieron a un niño que iba a ser atropellado por un auto, así que Sakura rápidamente se metió entre los arbusto, saco su báculo mágico e invoco a la carta tiempo, para detener el tiempo y así poder salvar al niño.

" Oh no!" dijo Tomoyo mientras que Sakura guardaba su carta en su bolsillo.

Que paso Tomoyo? Pregunto Sakura.

"He olvidado traer mi cámara de video, así que no pude grabar ese maravilloso momento de Sakura en acción" Dijo Tomoyo con un tono de preocupación.

"No te preocupes tanto por eso"- mientras que se le resbalaba una gotita. "Vallamos a comprar los elementos que necesitamos, creo que es esta de acá, no?" pregunto Sakura

"Si, vamos" dijo Tomoyo, mientras entraba en la tienda, seguida por Sakura.

* * *

"Ya compramos todos los materiales necesarios no?" dijo Sakura mientras salía de la tienda.

"Creo que sí" dijo Tomoyo, pensando si es que no se les había olvidado algo.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Tomoyo, no quieres quedarte en mi casa a cenar? Es que hoy mi papa va a hacer un platillo especial." Dijo Sakura felizmente

"Está bien, así podre medirte para hacer nuevos vestuarios" dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos, y haciéndose ideas del próximo vestido de Sakura.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Sakura, Mañana es el día en que volverá Shaoran, no? Dijo Tomoyo, y Sakura asintió, con un pequeño sonrojo

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaron hasta que de lejos consiguieron ver dos limosinas negras estacionadas enfrente de la casa de Sakura.

Mira Sakura, que está pasando? Pregunto Tomoyo al ver al papa y el hermano de Sakura saliendo de la casa.

Sakura al acercarse, vio a un chico rubio que tenía ojos de color violeta, era alto y llevaba unos accesorios raros, que iba hablando con su padre y su hermano, ambos con una cara de enojo estaba escuchando la conversación.

"Al parecer su hija ha sido reportada con un alice" dijo el señor.

"Que está pasando aquí?" Dijo Sakura con nerviosismo, pues sentía que algo estaba pasando, y que no sería nada bueno.

Sakura, vuelve a- comenzó a decir el padre de Sakura, pero fue interrumpido por Narumi.

"Así que ella es su hija, no?" Dijo, con una sonrisa.

"Eso no le interesa, y podrías decirnos quien eres tú?"- dijo Toya con frustración

"Pueden llamarme Narumi, y vengo para llevarle a su hija a la academia Alice"- Dijo Narumi.

"A-academia Alice? Porque?" Pregunto Sakura, intentando de disimular su miedo

"Es una academia en donde van personas con poderes especiales" Comenzó Narumi. "Pero una vez que entras, no podrás salir del colegio hasta que te gradúes, y no está permitido comunicarse con la gente del exterior" termino diciendo Narumi

"No… no puede ser, yo no tengo ningún alice" dijo Sakura, con miedo, pues no soportaba la idea de estar sola en esa academia, sin poder comunicarse con sus amigos y con su familia.

"Tenemos pruebas, por ejemplo, cintas de videos, y fotos" Dijo un señor, con gafas negras, que estaba parado en frente de la limosina.

"_No puede ser, no estuve usando mi magia durante estos días, y si los he usado me he asegurado de que nadie me estuviera viendo, y sé que Tomoyo no mostraría los videos de mi usando mi magia" _pensó Sakura.

Narumi, al ver a Sakura confundida se acerco y le susurro al oído, "Si es que no vienes a la academia, quien sabe que le podría pasar a todos tus seres queridos"

"_Esto… no puede ser verdad" _Pensó Sakura

Creo que… asistiré a esa escuela de la que hablan" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste, mirándole a Narumi, quien estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sakura, estás segura de que- intento de decir Tomoyo, pero fue detenida por Sakura.

"No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo estaré bien" Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa triste.

"Puedo ir a agarrar mis cosas por lo menos?" Pregunto Sakura a Narumi.

"Por mi está bien" Respondió Narumi pensativo, mientras que Sakura corrió hasta su cuarto, seguida por Tomoyo.

"Sakura, estás segura?" Dijo Tomoyo, muy preocupada.

"Eto… yo…" Sakura fue interrumpida.

"Sakura! Que está pasando?" pregunto Kero, al ver que Sakura entraba a su cuarto.

Kero, te lo explicare todo después, te lo prometo, pero por ahora quédate en mi bolsillo" Dijo Sakura apurada, mientras que llamaba a alguien

Y Kero, que pasara con Yue?- Pregunto Sakura a Kero con tristeza.

"No te preocupes Sakura, solo tenes que llamarle por su nombre y el aparecerá." Respondió Kero.

"Oh… entiendo" Dijo Sakura mientras que cerraba su mochila y bajaba con Tomoyo

"Estas preparada?" pregunto Narumi a Sakura.

"Si"respondio Sakura, pero antes de entrar a la limosina, grito con una sonrisa:

"Adiós a todos! No necesitan preocuparse por mí, yo estaré bien" y al terminar, entro la limosina.

~Fin del capitulo 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Perdon por la espera n.n! Este es mi segundo capítulo de A Gakuen Alice?, espero que les guste

* * *

Agradecimientos: No me pertenecen los personajes de Sakura Card Captor y Gakuen Alice

* * *

"Hemos llegado!" Dijo Narumi, mientras que caminaba hacia las grandes rejas de color negro.

"Wow! Esto sí que es grande, pero… se sienten presencias malignas por aquí" Pensaba Sakura, mientras que caminaba hacia adentro.

"Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, Sakura-chan?"- Pregunto Narumi a Sakura, mientras caminaban hacia una sala.

"Si" respondió Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, espérame en esta sala por favor, si quieres puedes sentarte, enseguida vuelvo" Dijo Narumi mientras que abría la puerta

"Está bien" Respondió Sakura, quien se sentaba en una de las sillas que había ahí

"Kero, ya puedes salir." Dijo Sakura cuando Narumi salió.

Kero, quien estaba en unos de los bolsillos de Sakura, salió con una mirada seria. "Sakura, adonde estamos?"

"Estamos en Gakuen Alice, y no podre salir de aquí hasta que me gradué, y lo peor de todo, todo tipo de comunicación con el exterior no estará permitido" Respondió Sakura tristemente.

"Gakuen Alice?!" Dijo Kero.

"Si Kero, y no hagas tanto ruido que-"Kero, vuelve a mi bolsillo, que Narumi-sensei se acerca.

"Está Bien" Dijo Kero, entrando en el bolsillo de Sakura.

"He vuelto!" Dijo felizmente Narumi, quien tenía en sus manos el uniforme del colegio. "Desde mañana asistirás a las clases, ya que por seguro debes estar cansada no?"

"Si"

"Ah cierto, Sakura-chan, ya sabes cuál es tu alice?" pregunto Narumi a Sakura, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

"No" Dijo Sakura, agitando la cabeza

"Al parecer, tú tienes el alice de Invocación de Espíritus" Dijo Narumi, "Y al parecer, perteneces a habilidad peligrosa, tu rango de estrella será Estrella Especial" agrego Narumi con una sonrisa.

Sakura, a pesar de no haber entendido nada, asintió en señal de que había entendido.

"Puede que no hayas entendido, así que mañana, te lo explicaremos mejor, que te parece?" Dijo Narumi parándose. "Te llevare a tu habitación, pero antes, te mostrare el salón de clases, quieres?"

"Si, por favor" respondió Sakura levantándose, mientras q agarraba sus cosas.

"Bueno, entonces sígueme"

* * *

En la habitación…

"Kero, ya puedes salir, estamos en mi habitación." Dijo Sakura, mientras exploraba un poco su habitación

"Oye Sakura, que paso cuando yo no estaba?" Preguntó Kero levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, cuando yo fui de compras con Tomoyo, nosotras habíamos visto a un niño que casi fue atropellado" Dijo Sakura. "Me escondí, y utilice la carta del tiempo para poder parar el tiempo y quitar al niño de la calle, pero…"

"Pero?"

"Al parecer alguien me vio usando mi magia, así que cuando volvimos, nos encontramos con esa persona, y me había dicho q tenía que asistir a este colegio" Termino diciendo Sakura.

"Hm..." Kero quedo pensativo

"Bueno, como sea, ya es tarde, así que vallamos a dormir, si?" Dijo Sakura, intentando de cambiar el tema, ella ya tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para estar preocupándose con estas cosas.

"Está bien" Dijo Kero. "Mañana será un largo día para ti, Sakura"

* * *

El día siguiente

"Ay no, voy a llegar tarde!" Grito Sakura, quien se estaba vistiendo rápidamente.

"No sabes cuánto trabajo me costó despertarte, estabas durmiendo como una piedra" Le reprochó Kero quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas

"Es que tenía mucho sueño" Dijo Sakura

"Bueno, será mejor que te apures Sakura." Dijo Kero mostrándole el reloj que tenia alado de él.

"Ay no! Kero, metete en mi bolsillo, y no te atrevas a salir" ordenó Sakura, quien estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

"Claro" Dijo Kero mientras que volaba hacia ella.

* * *

"Creo que aquí era mi salón…" Se decía Sakura a si misma, mientras que paraba enfrente de una puerta

"Sakura-chan!" Dijo Narumi, quien estaba caminando hacia ella. "Podrías entrar cuando te llame?"

"Un" Asintió Sakura.

~En el salón~

Oye, Natsume, sabes porque Narumi-sensei-" "Natsume!, me estás oyendo?!" Dijo Mikan.

"Hn." Respondió Natsume, quien iba leyendo un manga

"Eres muy ruidosa, baka" Dijo Hotaru apuntando un arma a Mikan, quien estaba gritándole a Natsume

"Hotaru!" Grito Mikan corriendo a abrasar a su mejor amiga, quien iba sentándose en su lugar

BAKA! BAKA!

"Hotaru! Porque eres tan mala conmigo" Le dijo Mikan, quien estaba en el suelo a Hotaru, que estaba ajustando su Baka-Gun 3000

"Sakura-san, estas bien?" Pregunto Ruka

"Si, hehe" Respondió Mikan, quien se estaba levantando

"Creo que le falta potencia" Dijo Hotaru con tono aburrido, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta.

"Buenos Días!" dijo Narumi. "Desde hoy, tendremos una nueva estudiante." Todos, a excepción de Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru empezaron a hacer preguntas. "Ya puedes entrar!" Dijo Narumi, mientras que se abría las puerta, rebelando a la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

"Un gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto" Dijo Sakura, quien estaba seria, muy diferente a como ella acostumbraba a ser antes de llegar a Gakuen Alice.

"Cuál es tu alice?" Pregunto Sumire. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. "Te he preguntado cuál es tu alice" Repitió. Pero como la otra vez, no hubo respuesta.

"Bueno, veamos cual será tu compañero…" Dijo Narumi, pensativo.

"Narumi-sensei! A mi me gustaría ser su compañera" Grito Mikan, levantando su mano.

"Está bien." Dijo él mientras que miraba a Sakura. "Entonces, tu lugar será alado de Hotaru Imai, ya que no quedan espacios disponibles". Sakura asintió y camino hacia ahí, mientras que empezaban las clases

Las horas pasaron lentamente, mientras que Sakura miraba hacia la ventana, preguntándose sobre que estaría haciendo Tomoyo en Tomoeda, y como estaban su papa, hermano y Yukito, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que había llegado el recreo.

"Hola Kinomoto-san!, mi nombre es Mikan Sakura, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre y como tenemos los mismos nombres, te importaría que te llame por tu nombre? " Pregunto Mikan, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"No" Dijo Sakura devolviéndole una sonrisa "Un gusto en conocerte Mikan-chan"

"Ah, Sakura, ellos son Ruka Nogi y Hyuuga Natsume" dijo Mikan, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Un gusto"- Dijo Sakura

"Te he hecho una pregunta, y no me respondiste" Dijo Sumire, interrumpiendo. "Acaso ya te han enseñado a responder a las preguntas que te hacen?"

"Permy! No seas tan mala con Sakura-chan" Dijo Mikan, enfadada "Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, ella siempre fue asi" Dijo Mikan, esta vez, dirigiéndole la palabra a Sakura.

"Bueno, yo no sé cual es mi alice, así que como quieres que te lo diga sin saber cual es" Dijo Sakura a Sumire, un poco enojada.

"Otra vez?" Grito Sumire.

"Si no lo sabes, entonces que haces tu aquí." Dijo Natsume

"Simple, me han traído hasta aquí, y, tu no eres el director del colegio para decirme si tengo que estar aquí o no" Respondio Sakura ennfadada, mientras que toda la clase quedaba sin palabras.

"Oye! Quien te crees que eres como para hablarle a Natsume asi!" Grito Sumire.

"Yo no me creo, solo digo la verdad" Dijo Sakura enfadada, mientras que se levantaba de su asiento. "Si me disculpan, saldré a dar un paseo." Termino diciendo Sakura, mientras salía de la clase, todavía enfadada.

"Oye Natsume, Permy! Miren lo que han hecho otra vez, acaso no pueden llevarse bien con los nuevos compañeros?" Dijo Mikan, mientras que salía en busca de Sakura.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 2

Espero que les haya gustado n.n , por favor, dejen reviews.

Quisiera agradecerles a las personas que me hayan dejado reviews, aunque no sean muchos n.n

Intentare de subir el capitulo 3 lo mas antes posible!

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou minna-san! Lamento por la larga espera pero prometo de que esto no se repetirá n.n

* * *

Agradecimientos: No me pertenecen Gakuen Alice, asi como Sakura Card Captors, solo me pertenece la historia ^^

* * *

Sakura, estaba caminando hasta que vio un lugar perfecto para sentarse, un gran árbol de Sakura

"Kero, ya puedes salir, no hay nadie" dijo Sakura después de mirar a ambos lados, para confirmar de que no haya nadie cerca.

"Al fin! Casi me asfixio allí adentro, sabes? " Dijo Kero. "Ahora que lo pienso, actuaste de una manera muy rara ahí en el salón, no parecías a la Sakura de siempre"

"Es que, no confió en las personas de aquí, además, siento la presencia de muchos espíritus malignos provenientes de esta academia" Dijo Sakura tristemente. "Y pensar que Syaoran vuelve de Hong Kong hoy…"

"Y lo de tu supuesto alice, cual es?"

"Bueno, Narumi-sensei dijo que era el de invocación de espiritus, pero la razón por la que no quiero decir mi alice es que Eriol-kun me había dicho que no dijiese nada sobre mi magia o esas cosas" Dijo sakura con cara de preocupación.

"Sakura, no te preocupes, sonríe" Decía Kero, con una sonrisa, intentando de animar a Sakura, lo cual funcionó.

"Hai"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, en donde estas!" Grito Mikan, llevándole a Natsume por la fuerza. "Mou, esto paso por que tu y Permy estaban molestándola, asi que al encontrarla le tendras que pedir perdón, entendido?"

"Hn"

"Hey, Natsume, donde crees que estará Sakura-chan?"

"No la vez? Creo que necesitas lentes Lu-na-res" decía Natsume con una risa burlona en a cara, apuntando a donde estaba Sakura.

"KYAAAAA! Natsume! Como te atreves a ver mi ropa interior! eres un pervertido!"

"Yo no las veo, tu me las muestras" Decia Natsume, con una risa burlona.

* * *

"Oh no, Kero, alguien se acerca, escóndete" dijo Sakura, mientras que metía a Kero atrás del árbol y justamente unos segundos después, llegaron Mikan y Natsume

"Sakura-chan! Al fin te encontramos" Dijo Mikan con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Apúrate Natsume y hazlo, pídele perdón!"Dijo mikan susurrándole en el oído a Natsume

"Hn" Respondió Natsume, creando una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano.

"Eso no funcionara conmigo" dijo Mikan sacándole la lengua a Natsume.

"Callate, lunares"

"Que pasa?" Pregunto Sakura, todavía sentada en el piso

"Nada, me voy" Dijo Natsume, y salió corriendo, aprovechando el momento que tenia para escapar

"NATSUME! VUELVE AQUÍ!" grito Mikan. "No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, el siempre es así"

"Bueno, supongo que si" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Ah sí, casi lo olvido!" dijo Mikan. "Como soy tu compañera, tengo que explicarte todo sobre los rangos de estrellas y los tipos de alices."

"_Rangos? Habilidades? Creo haberlo escuchado en alguna parte"_ Se decía Sakura mentalmente

"Bueno, primero te explicare que son los rangos de estrallas, veamos… es como un sistema de calificación, en donde se toman en cuenta el comportamiento, el alice, las notas, entre otras cosas. " Dijo Mikan "Casi me olvido, los tipos de estrellas son: Sin estrella, estrella simple, dupla estrella, triple estrella y por último, estrella especial "

"Y en cual rango estas?" Pregunto Sakura

"Bueno, yo estoy en estrella simple, aunque, cuando recién llegue a esta academia, me pusieron en el 'sin estrella'" Dijo Mikan. "Ahora, vienen los tipos, que si no me equivoco, son 5, Habilidad Latente, Habilidad Tecnica, Habilidad Somatica, Habilidad especial y Habilidad peligrosa."

"_Ya lo recuerdo! Narumi-sensei me había dicho de esto! Como lo pude olvidar?" _pensó Sakura

"Yo pertenezco a Habilidad especial" decía Mikan con orgullo "Al principio, pensé que habilidad especial era para 'personas inutiles', pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta de que esta habilidad no es para personas inutiles" termino diciendo mikan con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Sakura-chan, ya se va a terminar el recreo, asi que volvamos" dijo Mikan mientras se paraba.

"Hai"

**-En el Salón de clases-**

"_A donde será que se metió Kero? Olvide de traerle de vuelta, que torpe soy"_ Se decía Sakura a sí misma. _"Tengo una idea, le dejare un flan en la ventana, y que el venga tras el fla-"._ Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por Narumi, quien entro a la clase, no muy contento de que digamos.

"Sakura-chan, el director de primaria te quiere ver en la oficina." Dijo Narumi, llamándole la atención a Natsume.

"Por que el director querría que ELLA valla a su oficina? No me digas que ella es… "

"_Eto… Adonde quedaba la oficina del director"_ pensaba Sakura, mientras que se levantaba

"Mikan-chan, por favor guía a Sakura-chan a la oficina del director" Dijo Narumi

"Hai! Narumi-sensei" Respondió Mikan parándose.

"Vamos Sakura-chan"

**-En la oficina del director-**

"Me buscaba, señor?" pregunto Sakura, fingiendo no tener miedo, cuando en realidad tenia.

"Sakura Kinomoto, no?" Dijo el director, quien estaba mirando por por la ventana. "Como usted sabe, su alice consiste en invocar espiritus, asi que te hemos puesto en habilidad peligrosa."

"Si, ya me lo dijieron" Respondio Sakura.

"Asi que, quiero que hagas misiones."

"Mi-Misiones?" Pregunto Sakura

"Asi es" dijo el director con una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa oscura.

"Y… Si es que no los hago, si es que no quiero?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Bueno, entonces todos tus amigos, familiares y seres queridos que asisten o asistirán a esta academia serán tratados de una manera más dura, y creo que esa amiguita tuya, de cabello color gris tiene un alice, y si es que le traen a esta academia entonces ya sabras que pasara con ella, pero bueno, la decisión es tuya. si decides obedecer o no" Respondió el director, volteándose para ver a Sakura

"_Entonces… eso quiere decir que… Tomoyo-chan y los demás serán tratados de una manaera mas dura? Esto es imposible…" _Pensaba Sakura. "Yo… yo lo hare! Hare las misiones! Pero, a cambio de eso, no lastimaras a nadie, no?"

"Eso dependerá de tu comportamiento" Dijo el director

"Eso es todo?"

"Si, eso es todo lo que quería decir, ya puedes volver a clases"

* * *

**Que les pareció este capitulo? Por favor dejen comentarios!**

**Como estuve muy ocupada este mes, no pude subir el capitulo tres, pero intentare de que no se repita. **

**Ahora: Respondiendo los comentarios**

**Hele Misitski: Estoy contenta de que te halla gustado ^^**

**Anonimo XD: Si, Syaoran asistirá a Gakuen alice, pero no te puedo asegurar cuando, y Sakura, mas adelante, volverá a ser la misma de siempre, no te preocupes ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Volvi con el capitulo 4 de "A Gakuen Alice?"! Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Agradecimientos: No me pertenecen los personajes de Gakuen Alice ni de Sakura Card Captors

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Porque te llamo el director?" Pregunto Mikan, mientras que caminaban por los largos pasillos de Gakuen Alice

"Es que…"Dijo Sakura, buscando una buena excusa "Es que me dijo sobre mi alice y mi rango"

"De verdad?! Entonces me puedes decir tu alice y tu rango?" Dijo Mikan emocionada, prácticamente, con estrellitas en el ojo

"Eto… Mi alice es Invocación de Espíritus, y mi rango es estrella especial" Dijo Sakura, nerviosamente mientras se decía mentalmente _"Creo que no podre ocultarlo más, o empezaran a sospechar"_

"QUE?! ESTRELLA ESPECIAL?" Dijo mikan muy sorprendida

"Shh… no grites, vas a molestar a otras clases" Dijo Sakura haciendo gestos

"Oh… Lo siento, pero es que me sorprendió demasiado, es que el único con estrella especial en nuestra clase es Natsume" Dijo Mikan "Asi que tu eres la segunda". Sakura soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en frente de la puerta del salón

"Ah! ya llegamos!" Dijo Mikan alegremente, mientras abria la puerta del salón.

Todos, estaban mirando a Sakura fijamente, y después de unos segundos, todos empezaron a hacer preguntas como "Kinomoto-san por que le llamo el director?" "Hey, que paso en la oficina del director?" o "Paso algo malo?"

"Solo me llamaron para hablar sobre mi alice y cosas asi por el estilo" Dijo Sakura sentandose.

"Entonces, dinos tu alice, si es que tienes" Dijo Sumire arrogantemente-"Pues, seguro que tienes uno insignificativo, por eso no quieres decirlo" Dicho esto, Sakura se paró de su asiento molesta y dijo "Si tanto quieres saber, está bien, lo diré" pero antes de decir, fue interrumpida por Mikan.

"Permy! No seas asi de mala! Ella tiene un gran alice, solo que tu no lo sabes!" Dijo Mikan molesta "Estas ofendiendo a Sakura-chan"

"Entonces, porque no lo quiere decir? No es obvio?" Dijo Sumire

Sakura suspiro y se sentó. "Yo tengo el alice de invocación de espíritus, rango de estrella especial" Termino diciendo Sakura, lo que llamo la atención de todos, hasta del mismísimo Natsume.

"QUE?! ESTRELLA ESPECIAL?!" Dijo Sumire muy sorprendida. "Eso quiere decir que… ELLA TIENE EL MISMO TIPO RANGO QUE NATSUME?!"

"Si…" Dijo Sakura. "Hablando de eso, estamos en clase, asi que ya paremos de hablar de esto" Dijo Sakura.

"Cla-Claro" Dijo Sumire tragando saliva

Despues, todos empezaron a escribir lo que estaba escribiendo Narumi en el pizarrón, pero Sakura tenía la cabeza en las nubes, ya que estaba pensando en todas las cosas que estaban pasando _"Hah… Me pregunto que estará haciendo Tomoyo-chan y Syaoran-kun en Tomoeda, como quisiera estar con ellos…"._ De la nada, apareció Narumi en frente de ella, diciendo. "Sakura-chan, estas bien?"

"Em… S-si" dijo, y empezó a copiar todo lo que decía en el pizarron

* * *

"Bueno chicos, desde hoy, estará devuelta nuestro compañero Lee Syaoran" Dijo el profesor Terada "Pase por favor". En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y entro a la clase un niño de cabellos y ojos color marron."Puedes sentarte en el mismo lugar de antes, te parece bien?" Termino preguntando el profesor

"Claro" Dijo Syaoran, mientras caminaba a su lugar.

"Oye, Lee, toma esto_" _Dijo Tomoyo en susurro. "Es una carta de Sakura"

"Está bien, lo leeré mas tarde" dijo Syaoran mientras que guardaba la nota

**En el recreo**

"Que paso con Sakura? Porque no vino hoy a clases?" Pregunto Syaoran con curiosidad

"Bueno… es que…" Dijo Tomoyo tristemente "Lee la carta, allí lo dice todo". Syaoran agarro el sobre de su bolsillo, y lo empezó a leer.

_Querido Syaoran,_

_Lamento no poder darte la bienvenida personalmente, estaba muy ansiosa ya que me habías dicho que ibas a volver, pero, un día antes de que vuelvas, o sea, ayer cuando estaba yendo de compras, había usado mi magia para ayudar a un niño que iba a ser atropellado, pero, no me había imaginado que había una persona viéndome, y, al volver a mi casa, había una persona que me estaba hablando con mi papa, diciendo que tenía que ser traída a Gakuen Alice, así que empaque mis cosas y tuve que irme. En este nuevo colegio, no se nos tiene permitido mantener contacto con el exterior a menos de que te hallas graduado del colegio, y como no respondiste mi llamada, decidí escribirte esta carta y pedirle a Tomoyo que te lo entregara._

_Nos vemos,_

_Sakura_

"Ella se fue a Gakuen Alice?!" Pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

"Si, conoces sobre esa academia?" Pregunto Tomoyo

"Bueno, no mucho, solo he oído rumores de ese lugar, y, Eriol, lo sabe?"

"Bueno, todavía no le dijimos nada, aunque tengo pensado en decirle lo antes posible, ya que el puede saber algo" Dijo Tomoyo "Y… hablando de Gakuen Alice, que son esos rumores que has oído?" Dijo Tomoyo con preocupación

"Según lo que he oído, ahí asiste una persona con el alice del fuego, y podía crear un mar de llamas, y otras cosas así." Dijo Syaoran pensativo

"Ay no! Espero que Sakura esté bien…" Dijo Tomoyo mucho más preocupada que antes.

* * *

"Yey~ Ahora tenemos Educacion Fisica!" Decia Mikan entusiasmada, ya que era casi lo único que le salía bien. "Oye, Sakura-chan, a ti te gustan los deportes también?" Pregunto Mikan con una radiante sonrisa

"Si" Respondio Sakura

"Bueno chicos, hoy haremos salto de los cajones" Dijo el profesor de educación física. Mientras que de lejos se podía escuchar a los estudiantes gritar "QUE?!"

"Bueno, Shouda Sumire"

"Hai!" Dijo, mientras que hacia el salto, que obviamente lo habia saltado sin ninguna dificultad

"Sakura Mikan"

"Aquí!" Dijo mientras que hacia el salto, también lo hizo perfectamente

"Kinomoto Sakura"

"Hai!" Dijo Sakura levantando la mano mientras que hacia el salto, y como lo saben, también lo hizo perfectamente

Unos minutos después, había terminado las clases de Educacion Fisica, asi que todos volvieron a sus salones

"_Veamos… que tenemos ahora" _Dijo Sakura mientras que veía sus horarios "_Eto… Matematica?!_"

"Todos a sus asientos!" Dijo Jinno entrando al salón de clases

"_No me digan que... este es el profesor de Matematicas_"

"Bueno, al parecer tenemos un estudiante nuevo…" Dijo Jinno mientras que escribía un ejercicio en el pizarrón "Por favor, pase y resuelva este ejercicio"

"Cla-claro…" Dijo Sakura mientras que se dirigía al pizarrón.

_**Minutos Despues…**_

"Termine" Dijo Sakura.

"Hmm… esta correcto" Dijo Jinno. "Pero has tardado."

"Es que..." Dijo Sakura "_Que digo, que digo_" pensaba Sakura. "Es que hace mucho que no resuelvo estos ejercicios" dijo Sakura

"Puede sentarse"

"Gracias" dijo Sakura y fue a su asiento "_Sera mejor que estudie más en matemáticas desde ahora_" Pensó

"Entonces continuemos con nuestra clase" Dijo Jinno mientras que empezaba a explicar

**Despues de unos 40 minutos, sono el timbre de la salida, asi que todos volvieron a sus salones, incluyendo a Sakura**

"Kero, adonde estas!" Dijo Sakura "Hm… parece que no esta aquí, y si la gente le ve, se meterá en problemas" Dijo Sakura "Tengo una idea!" Dijo Sakura, mientras que sacaba un postre de quien sabe donde, y lo puso en el marco de la ventana, ya que a Kero le encantaba los dulces

"Seguro que esto le atrae" Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa y se iba a leer un libro que habia traido, y después de unos minutos, Kero llego volando a la ventana, y empezó a comer.

"Que rico! De donde lo sacaste?" Dijo Kero.

"Era el postre de hoy, y lo guarde para ti antes de volver a clases"

"Gracias!" Dijo Kero

"Que hacias afuera?" Pregunto Sakura

"Nada, es que estaba investigando este lugar." Dijo Kero terminando el postre "Es que como sabes, nunca he estado en este lugar, y se sienten presencias malignas"

"Y, haz descubierto algo?" Pregunto Sakura

"Nop, nada" Dijo Kero, haciendo que Sakura se callera de espaldas (estilo anime)

"Pero estas seguro de que nadie te vio? No quiero meterme en problemas"

"No, nadie vio, ya que estaban en clases, no?"

"Esta bien." Dijo Sakura "Ire a hacer la tarea"

* * *

**Que les pareció este capitulo? por favor, dejen reviews! n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Lamento la demora, espero que les guste este capitulo!**

* * *

Agradecimientos: No me pertenecen Gakuen Alice, ni Sakura Card Captors, lo único que me pertenece es la historia n.n

* * *

_Capitulo anterior_

"_Pero estas seguro de que nadie te vio? No quiero meterme en problemas"_

"_No, nadie vio, ya que estaban en clases, no?"_

"_Esta bien." Dijo Sakura "Ire a hacer la tarea"_

* * *

**En el colegio de Tomoeda**

"Buenos días Li" Dijo Tomoyo a Shaoran, quien se sentaba en su asiento

"Hola" Respondio

"Ayer he descubierto algo, que te lo mostrare en el recreo" Dijo Tomoyo, un poco preocupada. Lo que hizo que le entrara curiosidad a Shaoran.

"Claro"

"Tomoyo!" Llamaron 3 chicas, quienes eran Chiharu, Naoko y Rika. "Sabes que paso de Sakura? Ella no viene mas a clases" Dijo Chiharu

"Bueno… lo que pasa es que…" Dijo Tomoyo tristemente. "Sakura se ha mudado de colegio"

"Que? No puede ser!" Dijo Naoko sorprendida

"Tomoyo, Por lo menos sabes a cual se cambio?" Pregunto Rika

"Si, ella se ha mudado a Gakuen Alice" Respondio Tomoyo, sorprendiéndoles a las tres

"GAKUEN ALICE?! yo he escuchado rumores sobre ese lugar, se dice que no se puede hablar con la gente del exterior" Dijo Naoko, todavía sorprendida

"Eso es verdad?" pregunto Chiharu

"Lastimosamente si" Dijo Tomoyo, y con eso toco el timbre del colegio, dando inicio a las clases.

**En el Recreo**

"Que es lo que descubriste?" Pregunto Shaoran con interés

"Bueno, cuando estaba en casa, yo estaba practicando una canción para el concurso que se acerca" dijo Tomoyo. "Ahí fue cuando entraron dos ladrones a casa, pero no entiendo porque, cuando entraron a mi habitación, empezaron a bailar mientras que estaba yo cantando"

"Entonces-" Shaoran fue interrumpido por Tomoyo

"Ahí fue cuando entro mi madre junto con la policía y se los llevaron" Dijo Tomoyo, un poco preocupada "Pero no entiendo bien lo que paso."

"Y paso algo después?" Pregunto Shaoran

"Bueno…" Empezó a decir Tomoyo "Cuando todos se fueron, ella cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie nos interrumpa, y me conto que al parecer yo tengo un alice, el alice del canto, así como ella, solo que ella había perdido su alice a medida que iba creciendo" Termino diciendo.

Shaoran estaba súper sorprendido, el hecho de que Tomoyo tenga un alice le tomo por sorpresa.

"Sera mejor que tengas cuidado" Dijo Shaoran "Pues si es que los de la academia se dan cuenta de que tienes un alice, vendrán a por ti también"

"Si, lo sé, así que mi madre dijo que me ayudaría a controlarlo, o de lo contrario podrían llegar a darse cuenta de mi alice si es que lo uso inconscientemente" Dijo Tomoyo

"Entiendo" Dijo Shaoran, y con eso, termino el horario de descanso

* * *

"Sakura!" Dijo Kero mientras que venía volando hacia ella.

"KERO! Que haces aquí, que te pueden ver!" Dijo Sakura, alarmada.

"Vine a ver un poco, no te preocupes, no se darán cuenta de mi existencia" Dijo Kero "Después de todo, solo tengo que actuar como un peluche"

"Pero…."

"Pero qué?"

"Bueno, puedes venir, pero no quiero que te muevas, entendido?"

"Si!" Dijo Animadamente Kero. Y con eso sonó el timbre que indica el fin del recreo.

"Sakura-chan!" Grito Mikan corriendo hacia ella. "hoy tenemos que ir a las clases de habilidades, casi me olvido de decírtelo, lo tenemos una vez por semana, más específicamente, los viernes después del recreo"

"Oh… okey…" Dijo Sakura, y después empezó a caminar, hasta que se encontró con Natsume caminando en dirección contraria a ella

"Oi, Baka, el salón de habilidades peligrosas es por el otro lado" Dijo Natsume.

"Em… Ya lo sé! Solo voy al baño" Dijo Sakura nerviosamente

"Baka, acabas de pasar por uno" Dijo, apuntando el baño que estaba unos pasos atrás de ella.

"Esta bien! Me rindo" Dijo Sakura riéndose. "Ve tu delante"

"Hn"

"Oye, que hacen en las clases de habilidades peligrosas?" Pregunto curiosamente Sakura

"Nada" Dijo Natsume con indiferencia

"Nada? Entonces para que vamos?"

"Ya lo sabrás" Dijo Natsume ahora, un poco molesto, como si fuese que había recordado algo molesto.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de habilidades peligrosas, vieron a cuatro personas. Habían dos chicos sentados en un sofá, uno mirando afuera de la ventana y el otro, se estaba leyendo un libro, también había otro chico, que estaba jugando con el viento, y una chica que también estaba sentada, pero no estaba haciendo prácticamente nada. Y al entrar, todos fijaron sus miradas en ella

"Mi nombre es Hayate Mitsudaira! Tengo el alice del viento, un gusto conocerte" Se presento un Hayate sonriente.

"Soy Rui Amane, alice de Maldición, un placer" Dijo Rui, también sonriente.

"Hajime Yakumo, alice de Feromonas de Insectos" Dijo Hajime, pero este permanecía serio, como siempre.

"Eto… Y-yo soy… Nobara Ibaragi… U-un gusto co-nocerte, T-tengo el a-alice del Hielo" Dijo Nobara timidamente

"Bueno, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, un placer conocerlos a todos, yo tengo el alice de invocación de espíritus" Dijo Sakura, con una pequeña sonrisa

"Wow! Entonces debes tener un alice similar al de Yoichi, no?" Pregunto Rui

"Baka, ella no sabe quién es Yoichi, no ves que ella es _nueva_?" Dijo Hajime rodando los ojos

"Ah cierto! Lo había olvidado" Dijo Rui

"Bueno, solo tenemos que esperar a que venga o el director o Persona para que nos digan que es lo que tenemos que hacer, así que, ponte cómoda mientras tanto" Le dijo Hayate a Sakura

"Esta bien, gracias" Dijo Sakura, acercándose hacia un sofá, y cuando se sentó, Nobara se acerco y dijo

"Eto… Em… Kinomoto-san…" Empezó diciendo Nobara, tímidamente.

"No te preocupes, puedes llamarme Sakura" Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"B-bueno, Sakura-chan, tu puedes llamarme Nobara" Dijo ella. "Y-yo quería saber s-si es que podríamos eto… volvernos amigas, p-pues como veras, s-somos las u-únicas chicas en esta c-clase"

"Claro, sería un gusto." Dijo Sakura

"Que bien Nobara! Ya tienes conseguido otra nueva amiga, que no seamos nosotros" Dijo Rui animado

"Enserio? Ella no tiene muchos amigos?" Pregunto Sakura, curiosamente. "Ella es realmente amable"

"B-bueno, es que todos tienen m-miedo de mi a-alice" Dijo Nobara tristemente "P-por eso es q-que todos se n-niegan a estar c-conmigo"

"Encerio? Eso es muy cruel de su parte!" Dijo Sakura sorprendida, pues, como pueden ser tan malos, y juzgar a alguien por su alice? Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, llamando la atención de todos.

"Natsume, Sakura, el director los espera en la oficina, el quiere hablar con ustedes dos" Dijo Persona al entrar al salón. El era una persona alta, con la piel palida y cabellos puntiagudos, negros, también llevaba una máscara puesta

"Hn" Dijo Natsume.

"Claro" Dijo Sakura, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

**Hola chicos! Que les pareció este capitulo? Por favor dejen reviews, también quiero decirles que desde ahora, estaré subiendo dos capítulos por mes ^^**

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Nota del Autor

**LAMENTO EL LARGO ATRASO, PERO ES QUE ESTOY BIEN OCUPADA DURANTE ESTOS MESES, Y LO PEOR, LA COMPUTADORA SE ME HA DESCOMPUESTO! LO PODEIS CREER?**

**CALMA, SUBIRE TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE TENIA QUE HABER SUBIDO EN ESTOS MESES, ASI QUE POR FAVOR NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO, SI?**

**BYE! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! Y... NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR LOS REVIEWS! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Holita! Alfin subo un capitulo, no? Lo lamento mucho de veras! es que mi computadora se descompuso (como lo lo dije en la nota de autor) Y se descompuso de verdad, ya no pudieron reparar mas asi que tuvieron que comprarme otro (Siempre tardan para comprarme estas cosas, ya que dicen que solo desperdicia mi tiempo xD) Y como tenia todos mis temas de cada capitulo ahí, tuve que re organizar TODO!**

**Y... como algunos o verán, he publicado un one-shot ayer, pasen a leerlo si pueden, Gracias!**

** Ahora, gracias a los que no perdieron la confianza en mi! Y También me encantaría agradecirles a todos los que me dejaron reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho! en especial a Ari-chan y a Hele Rikki Natsurie por apoyarme todo este tiempo!1**

* * *

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice y Sakuera Card Captors no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior!_

_"Natsume, Sakura, el director de primaria los espera en la oficina, el quiere hablar con ustedes dos" Dijo Persona_

_"Hn" Respondio Natsume_

_"Claro" Dijo Sakura mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta_

* * *

**En la oficina del Director  
**

"Deben estar preguntándose porque están aquí, no?" Dijo el director, que estaba de espalda de Natsume y Sakura, mirando hacia afuera

"Hn" Respondieron al unisono

"Les he llamado aca para informarles de que para la próxima semana, estarán ausentados del colegio por dos semanas, para hacer un entrenamiento especial con Persona" Dijo El Director "Quiero que tu, Natsume, ayudes a Sakura a llegar a dominar su alice, junto con Persona" Dandose la vuelta, mstrando una de sus típicas sonrisas malvadas a ambos

"Hn"

"Ya se pueden ir"

* * *

**En Tomoeda**

"Bueno chicos, hoy tendremos devuelta a nuestro compañero Eriol" Dijo el Profesor a su clase "Ahora si ya puedes pasar, Eriol"

"Hola chicos, un gusto volver a estar con ustedes" Dijo Eriol, cuando se paro enfrente de sus compañeros

"Bueno, Eriol, Como tu mesa de antes ya esta ocupado, puedes sentarte en la mesa de Kinomoto" Dijo el Profesor "Que esta en frente de Li"

"Gracias" Dijo Eriol, caminando hacia su mesa, con una sonrisita

* * *

**Gakuen Alice**

"Ahora que será que tenemos..." Dijo Sakura mientras que caminaba a su salón de clases. "Ciencias?" me prgunto como será el profesor...

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Dijo Mikan corriendo hacia ella. "ESPERAME!"

"Are? Mikan-chan?" Dijo Sakura "No estas con Hotaru-chan?"

"No, es que ella es de Habilidad Tecnica, y la estoy buscando" Respondio Mikan con ojitos de cachorrito perdido

"Bueno, creo que esta en la clase, ya que estará por comenzar"

"Cierto... y, Sakura-chan, como te fue tu primer dia de clases?"

" Ma- Quise decir Bien" Dijo Sakura Nerviosamente _"Cierto! no puedo hablar de esto con Nadie..." _Penso

"En serio? Que hicieron?" Dijo Mikan, exitada por saber que es lo que su amiga hacia

"Bueno..." Empezo Sakura "Etto... Err... hicimos... Mira! Llegamos al Salon!" Dijo Sakura apresuradamente mientras que se dirijia a su lugar rápidamente

"_Eso estuvo cerca..._" Penso ella, y mientras que se sentaba en su lugar el profesor de Ciencias entro

"Sientense todos!" Dijo e profesor al entrar "Al parecer tenemos una alumna nueva"

_"Y aquí vamos..." _Penso Sakura

* * *

**En la habitación de Sakura**

"Oye! Sakura... no me gusta la idea de ese entrenamiento, puede ser peligroso..." Dijo Kero con cara enojado.

"Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo" Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa triste "Tengo a idea, que tal si entreno un poco ahora, tu me ayudaras"

"Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que todos vean como utilizas tu magia, entendido?" Dijo Kero con preocupación

"Esta bien, Kero, no te preocupes" Dijo Sakura dirijiendose a la puerta "Vamos Kero, que no tenemos todo el dia"

"Voy, voy!"

* * *

**Lamento que este capitulo sea muy corto, pero no se preocupen, el prox. será mas largo, e intentare de actualizarlo mañana o la próxima semana.**

**Y... De verdad Muchisimas Gracias a Todos los que comentaron! Estuve estos días leyendo la historia de Hele Riki Natsurie y digo que esta genial, es una recomendación para todos los fan de Jewel Pet Tinkle y Sakura Card Captors ;) Bueno, me despido ahorita! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ahora si! Estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa, hehe**

**Gracias a los que pasaron a leer mi fanfic!**

* * *

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice y Sakuera Card Captors no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_"Oye! Sakura... no me gusta la idea de ese entrenamiento, puede ser peligroso..." Dijo Kero con cara enojado._

_"Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo" Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa triste "Tengo a idea, que tal si entreno un poco ahora, tu me ayudaras"_

_"Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que todos vean como utilizas tu magia, entendido?" Dijo Kero con preocupación_

_"Esta bien, Kero, no te preocupes" Dijo Sakura dirijiendose a la puerta "Vamos Kero, que no tenemos todo el dia"_

_"Voy, voy!"_

* * *

"Oye, Sakura que vas a hacer hoy?" Pregunto Kero sentado en la mesa, aburriéndose

"Bueno, hoy voy a ir a Central Town con Mikan-chan y los demás" Dijo Sakura, atándose el pelo en frente de un espejo

"En serio? Puedo ir?" Dijo Kero

"No, que te pueden ver"

"Bueno... Pero en cambio me traeras dulces, si?" Dijo Kero, con estrellitas en los ojos

"Que pasara si digo que no?"

"Pues te seguire hasta ese lugar"

"Bueno... Pero no salgas del cuarto, entendido?"

"Si! Gracias Sakura!"

"Bueno, me voy" Dijo Sakura saliendo del cuarto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Grito Mikan desde lo lejos, y estaba acompañada por Hotaru

"Buenos Dias, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan" Dijo Sakura al acercarse ellas

"Hola" Respondio Hotaru, con la misma cara de siempre

"Vamos! Sakura-chan! Hotaru! Apurense que Natsume, Permy y los demás nos esperan en la parada de buses!" Dijo Mikan, mientras que empezaba a correr hacia su destino

"Voy!" Grito Sakura

"Hn"

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo, en Tomoeda**

"Bueno, que fue lo que te dijo tu madre acerca de ese colegio, Tomoyo?" Pregunto Syaoran, recostado por la pared de la casa de Tomoyo.

"Eh?"

"Olvidaste de lo que hablamos ayer?"

_flashback_

_"Eriol-kun! Cuando llegaste?" Dijo Tomoyo sorprendida. "Por que no nos avisaste?"_

_"Bueno, llegue ayer, despueds de enterarme que mi pequeña descendiente fue a Gakuen Alice" Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. "Vine a comprobar si era verdad, pero aparentemente, si que lo es"_

_"Y tu acaso sabes algo de ese colegio?" Pregunto Syaoran_

_"Hm... veamos, ese colegio guarda un monton de secretos que ni siquiera el Mago Clow pudo decifrar, es una academia muy misteriosa" Dijo Eriol "La pequeña Sakura podría pasar por muchos problemas allí, pero creo que debemos confiar en ella"_

_"Tienes Razón, Eriol" Dijo Tomoyo, con una sonrisa._

_"Pero, hay algo que me preocupa..." Dijo Syaoran, "Que pasara si es que se enteran de que Sakura no es una Alice?"_

_"Buen punto... Eso seria peligroso para Sakura. Lastimosamente no tengo mucha información sobre la academia, solo he escuchado unos rumores, pero no los puedo confirmar" Respondio Eriol_

_"Creo que se como averiguar un poco sobre la academia" Dijo esta vez Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Mi mama ya estudio en Gakuen Alice antes, asi que podría preguntarle algo al respecto de eso"_

"Ah! Ya recordé! Ahora que lo pienso, mi mama dijo que hablaríamos de esto juntos, pues no podremos mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo mi alice, asi que tarde o temprano vendrán a llevarme" Dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

"No te preocupes" Dijo Eriol. "Aunque, nunca me imagine de que tendrias también un alic-"

"Lamento llegar tarde!" Dijo la mama de Tomoyo, entrando a la casa con una sonrisa.

"Buenos Dias" Respondieron todos

"Oh, ya veo, ya están todos aqui" Dijo seriamente. "Vengan y hablaremos aca mas tranquilamente"

"Gracias" Dijieron Eriol y Syaoran.

* * *

"Uaahh! Howalons! Quiero! Quiero!" Gritaba Mikan.

"Baka, cómpralo con tu dinero" Dijo Hotaru

"Pero la fila esta muy larga y no tengo suficiente dinero" Dijo Mikan, con ojos de cachorritos

"Mikan-chan, si quieres te puedo prestar" Dijo Sakura, mientras que se le salía una gotita en la frente

"Pero..."

"Pero?"

"Pero... Jii-chan dijo que esta mal prestar dinero" Dijo Mikan, llorando mar de lagrimas.

"Esperen! tengo una idea!" Grito de la nada Mikan.

_"Wow, combio repentino de humor, eh?"_

"Y que quieres hacer?" Pregnto Yuu

"Acerquence!" Dijo Mikan, mientras les susurraba su plan

"Que buena idea!" Dijo Sakura

"Entonces... ire a recoger los materiales" Dijo Anna emocionada

"Yo te acompaño!" Dijo Nonoko

"Inchou, podrias ayudarnos con tu alice?" Pregunto Mikan con ojos de cachorritos a Yuu

"Esta bien"

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten! Hare un Poll para que elijan que obra de teatro quieren que Mikan haga, y estará en mi perfil! Espero que pasen por allí a votar^^ Y...****Lamento no haber subido la semana pasada como lo prometi, es que estaba ocupada, pues, estuve casi un mes de viaje, y cuando volvi ya habían empezado las clases hace casi 3 semanas (Sin Mi! D: *broooma*), y justamente empezaron los exámenes la semana pasada, por eso tuve que estudiar mucho para no quedarme atrás! ****Y el capitulo anterior lo hice en el viaje ^^U por eso termine antes**

**Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia y se molestaron en dejar reviews! de verdad lo aprecio mucho :) **

**Nos leemos en la próxima vez! Y no olviden de dejar reviews y votar por el tema de la obra de teatro si quieren que suba pronto el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Buenas Noticias! :D

Hola a todos! Como han estado?

Solo vine a decirles que ya he subido el capitulo 1 reescrito de A Gakuen Alice! Si quieren leerlo, vallan a mi perfil donde encontraran la versión reescrita ^^

Gracias!

~Seraina-chan~


End file.
